


I Mean I Love You Idiot

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: ((red)) love, Confessions, Late Nights, Love, M/M, Swearing, Trollian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Karkat and Dave are talking on Trollian. Dave figures out Karkat's feelings for him before confessing his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean I Love You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, this literally did take me from 23:03pm to 23:17pm sorry it is short, but meh. I enjoyed writing it :33

 

_~~ CG started Trolling TG at 23:03pm ~~_

CG: DAVE.  
CG: DAVE WOULD YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!  
CG: SERIOUSLY ASSHOLE, JUST TALK TO ME.

  
TG: wow dude how can i  
TG: i mean you come up in here right from the start  
TG: and wont shut up long enough for me to write a quick reply

  
CG: OH, WELL I AM SORRY FOR YOUR INCOMPITANCE OF NOT UNDERSTANDING MY PHYSICAL NEED TO ACTUALLY TALK TO SOMEONE AS PATHETICALLY DRALL AS YOU.

  
TG: omg im drall!  
TG: my life is now complete

  
CG: WOW, YOU REALLY ARE A SARCASTIC DOUCHEMUFFIN OF A BEING  
CG: ALL COVERED IN YOUR WEIRD FLESHY PINK BODY

  
TG: so you were looking at my body were you  
TG: like what you see karkles?  
CG: FUCK YOU

  
TG: is that an invitation?

  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DAVE?!  
CG: NO IT BLOODY HELL IS NOT AN INVITATION YOU PATHETIC BULGECHAFFING NOOKSNIFFING ASSHAT!

  
TG: your only saying that because you love me  
TG: karkles?  
TG: ... ?

  
CG: JUST SHUT UP OKAY

  
TG: wait  
TG: you do love me?

  
CG: I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!

  
TG: but dude  
TG: your in love with terezi right?  
TG: so why are you in love with me  
TG: i mean  
TG: i know enough about your weird fucked up quadrant bullshit to know that there are 4 different types of love  
TG: which one do i come under  
TG: or have i already answered that question?

  
CG: ... SECOND ONE

  
TG: second one?  
TG: you mean...  
TG: red?

  
CG: YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT.  
CG: WELL DONE FOR BEING THE MOST PATHETICALLY LAME ASS DOUCHE YOU ALWAYS ARE!  
CG: HAVE A FUCKING COOKIE OR SOME SHIT THAT RESEMBLES THAT NUTRITION CRAP YOU HUMANS LOVE SO MUCH

  
TG: dude  
TG: but why do you love me?  
TG: i thought you were in love with terezi!

  
CG: I AM

  
TG: but then...

  
CG: WOW STRIDERDICK, YOUR NUMB INDUCING THINK PAN CYCLE MUST BE ON THE BRINK LIKE ALWAYS  
CG: IT IS POSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AT THE SAME TIME, YOU IDIOT!  
CG: FUTHER MORE, I WILL NEVER ACT ON SUCH A HENOUS FEELING

  
TG: why?  
TG: you sound like kanny you know that

  
CG: I AM FULLY FUCKING AWARE!  
CG: WE ARE IN SOME WAYS RELATED LIKE YOUR WEIRD HUMAN CRAP YOU KNOW!

  
TG: dude  
TG: chill  
TG: have some aj or faygo or some shit  
TG: then talk to me okay?

  
CG: FUCK YOU UP THE ARSE WITH SOMETHING SHARP ASSHOLE!

  
TG: anyway  
TG: time to sleep karks  
TG: i have a busy day tomorrow  
TG: what with being awesome and all  
TG: the and all is im being awesome and being your love

  
CG: SHUT UP

  
TG: night beautiful

  
CG: I SAID SHUT UP DAVE!  
CG: DON'T CALL ME FUCKING BEAUTIFUL EITHER YOU DICK!

  
TG: wow you dont know how to calm your tits do you

  
CG: I WILL KILL YOU!

  
TG: at least i will die by the hands of the person i love

  
CG: WAIT...  
CG: WHAT?

  
TG: night karkles

  
CG: DAVE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, PERSON YOU LOVE?!  
CG: DAVE YOU ASSHOLE!  
CG: ANSWER ME!

 

_~~ TG ceased Trolling CG at 23:17pm ~~_

_~~ TG began Trolling CG at 24:09pm ~~_

TG: i mean i love you stupid

_~~ TG ceased Trolling CG at 24:09pm ~~_


End file.
